


The Demons Came Rushing Out

by stereobone



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds him first. Thor comes pouring down from the sky like an angry rain, hand outstretched to grab him, but Loki gets him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons Came Rushing Out

Loki finds him first. Thor comes pouring down from the sky like an angry rain, hand outstretched to grab him, but Loki gets him first. Scepter thrust forward, it pierces the skin of his armor so easily. Finds his flesh so quickly. And then Thor's eyes are black pools of oil turning inside out until there is nothing but empty blue in his eyes. Loki watches with his breath locked tight, exhaling only when Thor drops Mjölnir to the ground. Defeated. The laughter comes quickly, an insane giggle from Loki's throat that echoes in the air around them. He's done it.

"Brother," Thor says, and his voice even sounds the same, but Loki knows he's not. "I'm so glad to have finally joined you."

Loki's grin is so wide it splits his lips, makes them bleed. "Likewise. But don't call me brother."

Thor nods.

He takes him underground, the hideout, dripping and mold ridden. Loki doesn't say a word as he walks in with Thor trailing obediently behind him, though the others look and wonder. Selvig and Barton watch him with blind submission, and those that Barton recruited regard him with a fear that Loki finds exhilarating. They should _all_ fear him. They have no idea what he's capable of doing.

"Sir," Barton says, approaching him. "Is this—?"

"A new ally." Loki pauses in his step, moving his body in front of Thor's almost without thinking. "The mighty Thor has come to join our cause."

Selvig looks up from where he's working on the Tesseract. His eyes are the same empty bright blue, lips cracked and face littered with stubble. He hasn't slept since Loki turned him with the scepter. He's been so eager to help him.

"Thor," he says. "You're back! Come to join your brother!"

"I am _not_ his brother," Loki hisses, grip tightening on Thor just a bit.

Thor doesn't even correct him. Loki breathes deep, steadying, ignoring the way agent Barton is watching him. He's trying to see if there's anything wrong, a good little soldier. Everyone is looking now, actually. Loki pulls Thor away with him.

He takes Thor to the back room, a little area that Barton has set up for him—a mattress and not much else. Thor looks around like he doesn't approve of such conditions for him. He's not talking, not smiling, just looking. Waiting for instruction. In truth, Loki doesn't quite know what to do with him right now. For later, yes, he will use Thor's power to thwart the other mortals that have been coming for him. He'll destroy them all. But now, now Thor is here alone with him, obedient as he's never been. Loki has absolute power over him. The thought makes him shake.

How can anyone expect to stop him now, when he has Thor by his side? Loki has waited so long for this moment, Thor underneath him, the golden son fallen to his level. All those years spent in Thor's shadow, now reversed. Odin will regret sending him down here to _collect_ him.

Thor's voice sounds almost unsure when he speaks.

"Is there anything you require?"

Loki eye's flicker to him. He's being absolutely serious, and there are so many, many things. He steps toward him.

"Tell me, Odinson, do you remember our past life together?"

"Of course," Thor says.

Loki faces him now, watching the empty blue of his eyes.

"You were cruel to me, weren't you? Odin's favorite son, always pushing me back into the shadows."

"Yes," Thor says, and his agreement is so effortless, so real.

Loki twists his hands in Thor's hair, pulling just enough.

"You deserve this, don't you?"

"I do," Thor says. "I deserve it."

He pulls harder on Thor's hair and he drops to his knees. They crack against the hard floor, but Thor doesn't even wince. He watches Loki like he worships him, and Loki wants to hit him, to make him suffer, he _wants_ —

He pulls Thor forward without thinking and his nose and mouth are on Loki's crotch, warm and heavy breathing against him.

"I should humiliate you," Loki says. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Thor nods against him, mouths the outline of his cock, eager. Loki pulls him away by his hair, purposely painful. Thor doesn't even seem to register it, just knows that he's away from Loki, and his eyes are glassy and Loki wants it, never realized how much he wanted it until just now—Thor by his side under his terms, doing his bidding, cleaning up _his_ mess. He opens his pants with his fingers fumbling, shaking, Thor watching and hungry for it. Loki curls his hand around Thor's skull, shoving him forward. Thor doesn't need to be told what to do.

He takes Loki in his mouth like he's done it a hundred times before. Loki won't close his eyes, he wants to watch.

"Take it all in," he says, and Thor does, nose nestled in Loki's pubic hair.

He's practically choking on it, and Loki grips the back of his skull hard, threatening to crush it, but Thor doesn't stop. He won't unless Loki tells him to. Is the Other watching? Loki hopes he is. He wants everyone to. He wants them to see just what he can reduce someone to. The power that he has now—no longer fallen and broken in the abyss, near death and helpless, but strong enough to bring the god of thunder to his knees. Thor makes a helpless, utterly needy noise around him and Loki loses himself, comes hard down his throat. His grip tears strands of hair from Thor's head, but Thor doesn't falter, he swallows everything. He doesn't miss a drop.

Loki releases him by shoving him backwards. Thor tumbles to the floor and picks himself up slowly, rubbing sore knees. He still looks absolutely devoted to Loki, ignorant of his situation, happy. It's making Loki itch. He wants Thor begging, wants him completely aware of the situation he's in, of what Loki's made him do, of what he _will_ make him do. Thor steps towards him and Loki can't help it, he steps back.

"Brother," Thor says, arms outstretched, and Loki hisses.

"I told you not to call me that." He refastens his pants. "Don't leave this room."

He grabs the scepter and holds it tight, leaving Thor behind.

\--

Even without Thor, it doesn't take the other mortals long to regroup. Loki sends out Barton to keep them occupied, a few exploding arrows into the engines of their floating fortress. The portal is ready to be opened again, so Loki takes Thor and Selvig into the city, to Stark Tower. Thor always stands close to him, attention focused completely on Loki, on making sure no one comes near. The first time one of the lackeys Barton found got too close, Thor split his skull. The crack of it echoed in the bunker, and then there was silence. People looked over, and the fear on their faces was obvious. Some insane, utterly mad giggle made its way from Loki's mouth and he didn't even try to stop it.

They all thought him insane, and they were right.

Most nights, Thor slept on the floor beside him, hand always ready on the handle of his hammer.

Selvig gets the portal ready on the roof, and Loki takes Thor inside. Tony Stark's tower is filled with liquor, though it's weak in comparison to anything Loki's tasted on Asgard, it doesn't stop him from pouring himself a drink. Thor stands watchful by the window, gazing out into the city. It won't be long, now. The portal will be open soon, the Chitauri will come and then nothing will be in Loki's way. He's so close to victory that his body hums with it.

It won't be easily won, though, and Loki sees that first hand when planes appear over the horizon, at least three of them all headed for the tower. Thor looks at him from the window, hammer already in his grip. He's just waiting for orders. Loki steps toward him, slow, taking the time to finish his drink. There's vibration from above as one the planes opens fire on the Tesseract, and then an explosion as the barrier pushes back and returns the shot to the plane.

Loki swallows the last of his drink and nods to Thor.

"Kill them."

Thor is outside without hesitation, throwing himself into one of the planes hammer first, smashing right through it. The plane descends downward in a spiral, smoke billowing out from the engines. When the other plane tries to open fire on him, Thor destroys that one, too. They tumble down together and Thor falls off head first into a building, ripping right through the brick of it. He's up again seconds later, looking towards the ground. There are humans on the street as well, then. When Thor flies down there, the first thing Loki hears his gunfire—pathetic. Then he hears the screams, a whole symphony of them that ring loud before going quiet. Loki leans forward, listening. For a moment there is nothing, no sound at all, and some weird panic grips him.

But then Thor crashes back onto the roof. He's crouched at first, oddly still, and then he stands and Loki sees the blood. Thor is covered in it, streaks down his face and in his hair, splattered onto his clothes. None of it is his. He comes back into the tower and goes straight to Loki, expression unreadable.

"It's done," he says, and then he seizes Loki by the jaw and kisses him.

He's trembling with energy, the iron smell of blood is almost suffocating and Loki can taste it in his mouth but he doesn't stop the kiss. Thor bites him and Loki bites back, pushes himself into Thor's body. He growls when Thor pulls away, but it's only to shove Loki down onto the floor. Loki doesn't even get the chance to protest it before Thor covers his body with his own, starts tearing at his clothes. He's running on pure adrenaline, Loki can feel it.

"For you," Thor says, ripping fabric. "I've done this for you, Loki."

He ruts once and Loki can feel his erection pressed against his bare hip, they way Thor is nothing but power right now. Loki pulls at the fastenings on Thor's pants, hands shaking.

"That's right." He pulls Thor closer. "For me, you've done this all for me. Killed your precious mortals."

Thor flips him onto his stomach. Loki thinks to stop it, he does, to show Thor exactly where his place is. But there's something about Thor's desperation for it, the fake control, it turns Loki on. He laughs into the tile floor. Thor will remember this. He will remember all of it when Loki releases him, _if_ he releases him—the shame of wanting his 'brother' like this. Thor would never want it under any other circumstance. It's only as this, and Loki would be a fool not to take it. The first push of Thor's hips has Loki scrambling against the floor to hold still. Thor rubs his cock over the seam of Loki's ass, wet with pre-come and threatening to push in, to take him.

"Come on, I know you want to," he says. "Pretend I'm yours."

There's pain as Thor holds him down by his shoulders, nearly dislocating them. Loki only laughs harder. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. He doesn't know how long they stay like that before Thor finally does push into him, one solid thrust that squeezes all the air from Loki's lungs. His teeth clench together and Thor grips his hips with the intent to bruise, breathing harsh with each thrust.

He doesn't have to do much to goad Thor into going harder or faster—he does that all his own. The floor rubs Loki's skin raw, slick with sweat and now bits of blood.

"It isn't over yet," he says. "You still have so much more to do. I think I'll kill your _friends,_ next."

"Yes," Thor says. He buries his face into Loki's hair as he comes. "Yes. Whatever you need."

Thor pulls out and Loki flips again onto his back so he can pull Thor down onto him once more, fingers wound tight in his hair. He smells like everything Loki has wanted. Thor bites into his neck and Loki shuts his eyes, breathes out, and smiles.

There's another sound outside. This one is different, cleaner. It's the sound of the plane they first took Loki in, the one with Thor's friends. Loki opens his eyes. The sky outside has grown darker, ominous. The portal is opening. Nothing can stop that, now. It is the beginning of the end. Thor stills against him, suddenly calmer, as if he knows it as well. When he starts to move, Loki stops him.

"Shh," he says. "Do you hear that, Thor? Do you?"

"Yes."

"They're coming for us," Loki whispers, biting his ear. "They're coming to tear us apart from each other."

Thor growls against him and ruts once more, possessive.

"I won't let them," he says.

He presses closer to Loki, the sound of the plane getting louder, another sound joining it. Loki's hand curls around the scepter, and then Thor's hand covers his own over it like a reassurance. Loki stills and puts a hand on Thor's neck to push him away. When Thor looks at him, his eyes don't seem so empty.

"I won't let them, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for the lovely [wantstobelieve](http://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/). happy birthday, darling!
> 
> comments, kudos, etc are always appreciated ♥


End file.
